C'est ma faute
by CORNEDRUE-POTTER
Summary: des rumeurs, voila ce qui a brisé un couple, mais heureusement,l'amour triomphe toujours ( désolée, je n'avais pas trop d'idées pour le résumé)


**__**

Disclamer: les personnages et les lieux n'appartiennent pas a moi , ils appartiennent a J.K. ROWLING, je ne gagne pas d'argent , j'écris juste pour le plaisir

****

Important: Pour écrire cet ONE-SHOT, la chanson C'EST MA FAUTE (d'où le titre) de KYO, j'ai mis les paroles en bas si vous voulez les lire…allez-y , elle sont magnifiques!

Je n'arrive pas à me faire a l'idée que les parents d'Harry, meurent, un an après leurs sortis de Poudlard , donc dans mon ONE-SHOT, l'histoire débute 5 ans après Poudlard

Je voulais remercier aussi les 2 personnes qui ont laissé des rewiews pour mon premier ONE-SHOT, BROKEN , et pour m'encourager laisser des rewiews , s'il vous plait.

****

C'EST MA FAUTE

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à t'oublier? Je regrette du mal que je t'ai fais, si tu le savais…

Mais, je me dis que tu es en bonne compagnie, tu as du trouver une fille qui sait comment t'aimer, comment t'apprécié! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis sa, d'ailleurs tu dois sûrement te demander qui t'écris! Et bien c' est moi, James, la fille qui pendant 7 ans à refuser de sortir avec toi , qui en 7° année t'a enfin dit oui, et qui t'avait plaqué car elle avait préféré croire a des rumeurs qui n'étaient même pas fondées et qui maintenant regrette, oh James , si tu savais comment je regrette, avec toi , je me sentais belle , aimée, tu arrivais toujours a me faire voir le bon coté des choses, mais tout cela est fini, tu dois être marié et avoir des enfants, Je t'aime James , tu étais l'homme de ma vie , et je t'ai laissé partir, je ne te demande pas de quitter ta femme et tes enfants, mais tu me manques, je n'arrive pas a expliquer ce que je ressens , c'est un sentiment indescriptible, je vais te laisser, James ,

Je t'aime,

Lily Evans

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chère Lily,

Si tu savais comme tu a tord Lily, je ne suis pas marié, je n'ai pas d'enfants , tu me manques !!

En recevant ta lettre , tu m'a mis dans un bonheur indescriptible, je t'aime toujours Lily , pourrais t-on se voir ce samedi , au chaudron baveur,

Je t'aime, James

CE SAMEDI

Lily ne savait pas pourquoi , mais elle c 'était mis sur son 31, elle voulait encore plaire à James , son cœur avait fait un bon quand il lui a appris qu'il n'était pas marié!

Elle espérait revoir cette étincelle dans les yeux de James lors qu'il la regardait pendant leurs 7° année!

Elle partit avec 15 minutes d'avance et se rendit a leurs lieu de rendez vous

James: Salut Lily , tu es ravissante!

Lily: 'lu, ça va? Merci, tu es très élégants !

James : écoute Lily, je suis pas pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps , j'aimerais que tu me dises si on reprend notre histoire ou si c'était une blague!

Lily: bien sur que je veux que l'on reprenne notre histoire, oh , James si tu savait combien tu m'as manqué!!

James: je pense que je t'ai moins manqué que toi tu m'as manqué ( vous avez compris?)

Lily & James : si tu savait comme je t'aime!

James se leva, pris Lily dans ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement , ainsi, leur histoire reprise…

EPILOGUE

La vie de James & Lily repris son sens, il sortirent ensemble pendant 2 ans jusqu'à ce que James lui demande sa main, pour avoir 3 ans plus tard leur premier enfant, un garçon prénommé Harry, la suite vous la connaissez tous , je n'ai pas besoin de vous la contez, mais sachez que les années qu'ont vécu , ensemble, James et Lily, furent sans doutes les plus heureuses qu'ils vécurent!

**__**

C'EST MA FAUTE de KYO

Il est bien tard je comprend la Terre a déjà fait deux tours  
Mais tu sais ça fait longtemps que je patiente jusqu'à ce jour  
Plus on attend plus c'est dur d'avouer qu'on a tous les torts,  
Mais je n'suis plus vraiment sûr que cela nous serve encore.

Si j'abuse de ton temps, je m'excuse j'veux t'dire seulement.

Refrain:  
C'est ma faute x2  
Si l'on est si loin l'un de l'autre.  
C'est ma faute x2  
Si l'on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre.

Je n'veux pas que tu pardonnes encore ni même que tu m'écoutes  
Je veux que la nuit quand tu dors tu n'aies jamais plus aucun doute.  
Je dois partir maintenant et laisser tourner la Terre  
Et laisser la poussière du temps recouvrir notre histoire entière.  
Mais j'abuse de ton temps j'ai plus d'excuse je pars maintenant,  
Je sais j'abuse de ton temps, j'ai plus d'excuse j'veux t'dire seulement.

Refrain X2


End file.
